Seul
by Melle Lune
Summary: I Abandonné sauf si changement I J'en ai marre, c'est dans cet moment là que l'on se sent seul. Et ça fait mal là ici, maintenant quand ils se tiennent par la main et toi bah t'es tout seul...


**Titre** : Seul

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Gundam wing

**Genre** :UA, song-fic, POV Duo, Shônen-aï, Yaoï, Lemon( ?)

**Couples :**1x2 3x4

**Disclaimeur :** Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement

**P'tite note : **merci à Ma merveilleuse Killua11 qui me corrige à chaque foie, Daisuki

**Seul**

**1. Marre**

Je hais le monde.

Maintenant vous le savez et y a rien d'autre à dire à cette déclaration. Elle est véridique et si ça vous convient pas, bah, c'est la même chose point barre.

Bon, ok ça se fait pas de passer mes nerfs sur vous mais là franchement j'en ai marre.

Marre de quoi ?

Bon, on va faire une petite liste de tout ça dans l'ordre « le plus marre » jusqu'au « moins marre » sans bien sûr y passer trois jours, parce que là, on est pas sortis de l'auberge !

Na, finalement on va faire dans le sens inverse sinon y aura plus la même intensité mon discours argumentatif ! Et là on remercie gentiment le prof de français qui vous adore ! Bah oui, c'est grâce à lui si je réussis bien mes argumentations, dommage qu'il ne soit plus là…

Vous faites pas de fausses idées hein ! Il est pas mort, juste qu'on a changé de prof.

Monsieur Montéan qui était mon ancien prof , il ressemblait un peu à un gros nounours, je l'aimais bien parce que du moment qu'on écoutait ses cours et qu'on donnait un minimum son avis et tout, bah il était sympa.

Mon nouveau prof c'est pas la même chose. Lui, il a rien d'un nounours. D'abord il est Japonais. Voyez l'erreur déjà, il est japonais et lui il enseigne le français… bon ok il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie mais bon, question logique on peut faire mieux. Enfin c'est ma manière de penser aussi.

Donc je disais, il a rien d'un nounours, bon dieu que non !

Ce type est trop canon ! Peaux mate, yeux d'un sacré bleu, cheveux couleur chocolat hyper en bataille, un corps de rêve ! et encore je vous ai pas raconté toutes les parties de son corps une à une ! En plus il est super jeune ! il y a vingt-trois a tout casser. Et sa manière d'enseigner est absolument pas la même !

Vous me direz qu'il y a pas une seule manière d'enseigner et je vous répondrais, je sais, je suis pas con, c'était juste pour comparer !

Donc, il a pas du tout la même manière d'enseigner. Lui, il veut la même chose mais utilise pas les mêmes manières. Et puis j'ai pas envie de rentrer plus en détail.

Moi ? ah ! voui, je vous ai rien dit sur moi au niveau physique, bah on va vite y remédier !

Bon, alors moi…. Euh…

Je suis un mec, je pense que vous l'aviez remarqué mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

J'ai une peau trop claire selon ma mère. J'ai les yeux améthyste toujours selon ma mère, une longue natte m'allant jusqu'au bas des reins, de couleur châtain. Je suis pas très grand avec mes un mètre soixante-dix et j'ai dix-huit ans, donc alias majeur ! mais bon, vous le saviez du moment ou j'ai dit mon âge.

Donc, avant que je me mette à décrire mes profs et moi-même, je disais donc que j'en ai marre donc on va pouvoir passer au pourquoi du comment !

Premier point :

Marre de courir après le bus qui arrive en avance en ce moment, surtout quand t'as une pochette de dessin qui mesure environ 60x70 cm , c'est lourd merde ! les gens eux ils s'en foutent grave, ils te rentrent dedans sans s'excuser et sans faire gaffe pour le matos qui coûte la peau du cul et les poils qui vont avec ! C'est pas pratique ok, c'est bien pour cela que j'essaie que ça dérange le moins possible quitte à ce que moi je puisse pas bouger.

Second point :

Marre de cette foutue classe de merde qui se plaint tout le temps ! si vous êtes pas content y en a d'autre qui voudrait bien prendre votre place donc céder la leur. Ils sont sympas mais chiants comme c'est pas possible à se plaindre tout le temps ! Heureusement qu'ils sont pas tous comme ça ! Je crois que j'en aurai attrapé un pour taper sur l'autre. Bon, on va se calmer Duo parce que là tu va nous péter un câble pas au bon endroit. On respire et on passe à autre chose !

Troisième point, qui lui date d'hier, grâce à mon « adorable » prof de français, monsieur Yuy ! On avait un paragraphe argumentatif à faire pour contrer un autre texte argumentatif sur l'argumentation d'Armande dans les femmes savantes de Molière qui est contre le mariage.

Alors, forcement, sa sœur Henriette bah, elle est pour et franchement je vous avoue que je savais pas quoi écrire ! vraiment pas ! Faut dire aussi je l'imaginais trop comme une pauvre femme qui dégouline de bons sentiments et j'avais pas du tout envie d'écrire ça ! Donc, j'ai cherché des arguments qui la feraient passer pour que le mariage soit une tactique.

J'vais vous la mettre avec la réaction du prof :

Henriette

Ma sœur, moi je pense que les femmes mariées ne sont pas femmes serviles. Elles ont du pouvoir sur les hommes en se montrant « serviles », elle cache en réalité leur intelligence. Les décisions prises par les hommes sont soufflées par les femmes. Elles ont du pouvoir grâce aux enfants qu'elles donnent à leur mari.

Se marier donne un statut social plus élevé, nos avis sont plus écoutés. Tu nous parlais de notre mère, mais pour nous avoir, elle a bien été mariée, donc, le mariage n'empêche pas l'élévation de l'esprit.

De plus, le mariage nous apporte une sécurité certaine. Qu'elle soit de l'ordre financier ou non.

Une femme mariée à la charge de perdurer la lignée familiale. Elle « moule » ses enfants pour les faire devenir quelqu'un. Elles ont un pouvoir sur l'avenir tandis qu'une personne seule n'a pas ce pouvoir. Elle voit le futur mais ne peux rien y changer. Alors que la femme mariée qui a eu des enfants, eux agiront selon l'éducation que leur mère leur à donner. Une femme mariée aura de la descendance qui se souviendra d'elle. Une femme mariée sera toujours entourée alors que la femme seule se fera moquer d'elle et sera seule. Quand la femme mariée est malade, on s'occupera d'elle. La femme seule, elle est seule, personne ne la pleurera à sa mort, encore moins les livres quelle aura lu.

Alors que la femme mariée recevra au moins une fois par an la visite de sa famille sur sa tombe. La femme seule, n'aura quant à-elle pas de cercueil.

Et voici ce que monsieur Yuy m'a dit : « C'est l'argument qui tue »

Je vous dis pas comment j'ai eu envie de lui faire bouffer mon texte ! Dire ça juste au dernier des cours !

Bon, nous arrivons sur le dernier point, il se passe maintenant tout de suite et qui au début je dois bien l'avouer était vraiment très mignon. Je trouve toujours ça mignon, mais c'est dans ces moments-là que l'on voit à quel point on est seul. Et cela nous rend triste. J'aime la solitude, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux mais c'est dans ces périodes que la solitude me pèse. Rien que maintenant, la saint valentin est passée depuis déjà quelques jours, c'est vrai qu'à cet instant j'avais pas senti cette solitude mais, là, maintenant, tout de suite, dans ce métro de la ligne onze en direction de châtelet, je peux vous le dire que je la ressens de plein fouet.

Comme tous les samedis je vais à mes cours de japonais et donc avec Quatre on a prévu après celui-ci d'aller dans une boutique. Il m'avait prévenu qu'il y aurait sûrement d'autres personnes avec lui, car il connaît pas la boutique, il va jamais à Paris donc lui et le métro ça fait trois milles cinq cent.

Il devait venir me chercher à la fin de mon cours sur la ligne cinq sur le quai de métro. Ma prof nous a gardés un peu mais on avait convenu qu'il attendrait jusqu'à quinze donc j'étais là avant quinze et bah, pas lui. Je l'ai appelé je ne sais combien de fois mais il répondait pas.

Je lui ai finalement laissé un message lui disant qu'on se retrouvait au magasin d'art pour les trucs qu'on voulait acheter. Entre temps il m'a rappelé me disant qu'il était sur la ligne onze à châtelet. Autant dire que j'étais pas hyper content mais bon, au moins il m'avait pas fait faux bon. Je lui ai dit de s'arrêter à république et que je venais sur le quai pour le chercher.

J'étais un peu à l'autre bout de la station, bah oui, j'allais prendre la ligne neuf je vous rappelle donc viva le retour en arrière !

Donc j'y étais et comme j'avais faim, bah oui le japonais ça creuse j'ai pris un truc au distributeur, j'allais en reprendre un quand mon portable sonne, c'était Quatre.

-Duo ? T'es où ?

-En train de t'attendre sur le quai de ta ligne

-C'est pas possible, je te vois pas.

Du coup je me retourne, et j'ai vu

-C'est bon, j'tai vu, j'arrive bouge pas.

-Ok.

Je vous dis pas comment j'ai couru on sait jamais s'il s'était perdu. J'arrive devant lui un peu fatigué et devinez quoi ? Oui, il m'avait prévenu que des amis viendraient, pas Trowa et personne d'autre. Moi il m'avait dit « des » donc plusieurs amis.

Ok je voyais bien qu'ils arrêtaient pas de s'embêter gentiment mais bon là, ils se tenaient par la main. Moi je les trouvais mignons ensemble mais c'est leur vie pas la mienne donc moi je m'en fous un peu. C'est pas que je les apprécie pas mais vu le taf qu'on se tape à faire moi j'ai pas que ça à faire de m'occuper des ragots et de la vie de chacun.

Donc ils se tenaient la main et tout et tout. J'ai vraiment trouvé ça mignon. Comme Quatre est assez efféminé particulièrement avec les habits qu'il porte, les gens autour ne les regardaient pas méchamment. Je leur fis donc un sourire et un bonjour.

J'ai un retour de sourire et de bonjour de leur part, je m'abstiens de tout commentaire quand au fait que leurs mains sont liées. Et je les entraîne à ma suite vers le changement pour la neuf.

-On va directement aller au magasin d'art et après on descendra jusqu'à l'autre magasin à pied, c'est à cinq minutes, comme ça on sera débarrassés.

-Comme tu veux. Me fit Quatre. De toute façon, je veux juste un bloc.

Je nous emmène donc vers la ligne neuf, on a de la chance, le métro vient juste d'arriver, on y entre.

-C'est dans quatre ou cinq stations. Je leur dis même si j'ai un peu l'impression qu'ils s'en foutent.

Quand on sort du métro, je regarde un peu où on est.

-On va traverser là. Dis-je en montrant la route.

Je parais peut-être un peu froid à vos yeux mais je connais pas très bien Trowa. Quatre ça va mais Trowa on parle presque pas ensemble. Je suis quelqu'un d'ouvert mais là je suis super fatigué et je sais pas trop quoi dire. Pour moi ça se voit qu'ils sont en couple ou qu'il y a au moins quelque chose entre eux et je me sens pas à l'aise. Pas à ma place, comme si j'avais rien à faire là, et ça ma saoule, franchement il aurait put me prévenir que Trowa viendrait !

Moi j'avais pas prévu, et du coup je me sens mal.

On rentre finalement dans le magasin où Trowa prévient Quatre qu'il monte à l'étage, tandis que nous on reste en bas. Quatre trouve vite son bonheur pour quatre Euros quatre-vingt dix, tandis que moi je me dirige vers le rayon papier si on peut dire ça comme cela.

Moi perso, je cherche « un carton fort gris », en clair, c'est un support en carton assez épais, c'est pour couper des feuilles sans laisser des marques sur la table et quelques feuilles noirs car j'ai plus cette couleur.

Fait chier ! Le carton est beaucoup trop grand ! moi je veux pas du 60x80 si c'est pas plus ! Il rentrera jamais dans ma pochette ! Shit ! Bon, tant pis je le couperai aux bonnes longueurs.

La femme qui m'a servi m'a fait un super emballage de la mort qui tue, elle aurait pas pu laisser un peu de marge que je fasse vite fait un truc pour passer ma main dedans ? non, je vais devoir me débrouiller avec mes doigts trop cool la vie !

Bon, on va passer à la caisse, Trowa, lui, a déjà payé ses mines de créterium, et je laisse Quatre payer son bloc.

Quand c'est mon tour après avoir attendu deux minutes chrono, Trowa et Quatre se barrent je ne sais pas trop où, quand j'ai fini de payer, les voyant pas, j'appelle sur le portable de Quatre mais finalement je le vois à la sortie avec Trowa.

Quand j'arrive, ils sont en train de polémiquer sur « mais non, c'était cette date que j'avais dis ! »

-Si vous voulez, je vous laisse vous disputer.

-C'est bon, on te suit. Me dit Quatre en serrant la main de Trowa.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous voilà dans le magasin où Quatre voulait acheter un habit que j'ai porté dans la semaine qui me va, selon les dires de mes camarades « super bien ».

-Ils sont où ? me demande Quatre

-Ici. Lui répondis-je

Ni une ni deux le voilà plongé dans le mini rayon habit du magasin. Non, ce n'est pas un magasin de fringues mais un magasin de manga et goodies, depuis peu ils ont fait importer des fringues venues tout droit du japon.

Moi je commence du début, les CDS, bof, y a pas l'air d'y avoir ce que je veux. J'vais aller me renseigner auprès des vendeurs.

Houa ! jamais vu autant de vendeurs tous aussi alignés !

-Excusez- moi ? Est- ce que vous auriez des CDs du groupe .. …

-Non, désolés.

-C'est pas grave, je vais continuer à regarder. Répondis-je en leur faisant un sourire.

C'est dommage, j'aime bien ce groupe, je vais voir si quelque chose d'autre m'intéresserait. Je fais rapidement le tour du magasin.

-Duo !

Je me retourne, Quatre m'appelle, je viens.

-ouais ?

-Elle est trop grande. Me dit-il en me montrant la veste.

-Serre un peu les cordons.

-ah oui ! c'est à ça qu'ils servent !

-Et oui, pas uniquement à faire joli.

-J'avais vu autre chose qui me plaisait mais elle est trop grande.

-Demande à une vendeuse la bonne taille, ils en ont en réserve.

-Tu peux pas le faire ? s'il te plaît.

-C'est quel numéro ?

-numéro ?

-La veste ? le numéro.

-Je sais pas.

-Ok, c'est laquelle ?

-Celle-ci.

-Ok donc la trente en M ?

-Oui.

Je me dirige donc vers une vendeuse.

-Bonjours, je voudrais savoir si vous aviez la veste 30 en taille M.

Elle repart voir, et moi je commence à être fatigué. J'ai rien trouvé qui m'intéresse et je dois aller demander pour Quatre une veste. Pfff

Environ trois minutes plus tard elle arrive avec la veste.

-Quatre ! J'appelle. La veste est là !

Et le voilà qui débarque et qui demande à la vendeuse s'il peut l'essayer. Une fois essayée il demande à Trowa son avis.

-Si c'était des cols roulés que tu portais je pourrais donner mon avis.

-Je trouve qu'elle est un peu trop grande. Je ne vais pas la prendre. Désolé de vous l'avoir fait sortir pour rien. Dit-il à la vendeuse.

-Je vais prendre celle-ci alors.

Je le vois qui sort la veste du présentoir, horrifié je lui dis que c'est le model de présentation et qu'il doit aller voir une vendeuse et lui demander la 27 en M.

Puis je repars faire un petit tour.

Pas longtemps après Quatre passe à la caisse et nous sortons du magasin.

-Vous faites quoi après ? Vous rentrez ?

-Oui, faut que je rentre avant d'aller voir Wufei.

-Moi aussi je dois rentrer chez moi avant dix-neuf heures, j'ai pas mal de trajet.

-Ok, bah on va reprendre la ligne neuf, on s'arrête à république et là vous prenez la ligne neuf, moi je continue avec la cinq… Quoique je vais plutôt vous accompagner et j'irai à Pyramide…

Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à châtelet ils arrêtaient pas de se tenir la main, de poser leur tête sur l'épaule de l'autre et tout. Au début je trouvais ça mignon mais à la fin ça m'a grave saoulé.

Ça rappelle à quel point toi t'es seul et ça m'énerve, sont mignon dans leur petit monde tout beau tout rose alors que toi t'es à trois mille années lumière de ça ! Franchement ça te saoule grave, tu peux même pas écouter la musique parce que ça le fait pas de faire ça quand t'as des amis avec toi. De plus que Quatre me jette des coups d'œil enfin, au début. Ils se parlent à mi voix, forcément t'es pas invité à la conversation et ça fait chier, putain ! toi aussi t'existe merde ! t'es juste là pour accompagner mais c'est tout quoi ! ça fait mal ! toi tu fais tout pour bien t'organiser pour être sympa et au final t'es jarté loin, très loin.

C'est pour dire à quel point t'existe. J'essaye plus d'avoir une mini conversation avec eux, ils ont déjà la leur à laquelle t'es bien sûr pas la bienvenue. Clair net et précis. T'es jarté de leur monde, t'es devenu invisible, t'es rien, t'existe plus. Et ça fait super mal parce que toi tu as pas obligé à ce qu'ils viennent, t'aurais pu déjà être chez toi à faire autre chose, en plus le carton te nique les mains alors t'imagine même pas ce que ça sera quand tu sortira à ta station et que tu marches jusqu'au magasin et que tu fasses le chemin en marche arrière, bien sûr, tu reprendra la ligne quatre jusqu'à gare du nord pour reprendre après la cinq et rentrer chez toi, environ vingt minutes sur la ligne cinq et autant dans le bus. Cool non ? Moi, perso j'adore !

C'était ironique bien sûr. Je sais que je suis complètement maso mais pas à ce point là non plus ! J'en ai besoin de mes doigts ! Bon ! on est où là que je puisse sortir de ce métro dans lequel j'existe pas !

-Châtelet, terminus, nous prions à tout les voyageurs de bien vouloir descendre.

Yatta ! C'est bon, je vais pouvoir quitter des personnes qui s'en balancent grave de moi, que demander de mieux ? Que j'existe pour quelqu'un ! Mais bon, c'est un souhait qui semble m'être refusé.

-Bon, moi je prends la quatorze, salut à la prochaine !

-Salut ! Me répondent-ils avant que l'on se sépare.

-Quoique je vais passer moi aussi par là, j'ai pas la force de marcher sans aide !

-Dis plutôt que tu veux t'immiscer dans notre couple. Me dit Trowa en rigolant légèrement.

Sauf que moi je le prends qu'à moitié à la rigolade surtout quand j'existe rapidement quand ça les arrange.

-Non, ça vous regarde, en plus j'ai jamais rien dit de tel ni sous-entendu quoi que ce soit.

Je pars vers les tapis qui avancent et je commence à marcher, c'est pas que je suis pressé mais un peu quand même parce que moi je voudrais bien rentrer avant huit heures chez moi mais bon.

Bon, on arrive à l'endroit de la séparation, oh ! pauvre de moi qui vais être tout seul sans personne avec moi… genre que je l'ai pas été depuis…. La fin de mon cours de jap. Aller tout seul faire les boutiques, je le fais tout le temps alors perso je m'en fous, je vais pouvoir écouter ma musique tranquillement, comme ça même si j'existe pour personne je serais pas accompagné par des gens pour qui je suis transparent donc je m'en fous !

Après de déchirants aux revoirs de la part de tout le monde, bah eux vont à gauche pour prendre le RER B et moi vers mon métro ! Enfin seul ! Le paradis je vous le dis ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je veut rentrer rapidement chez moi donc on y va en quatrième vitesse au magasin en faisant attention à mes petits doigts qui souffrent le martyr à cause de ce foutu carton dont j'avais vraiment besoin.

Après un peu plus de cinq minutes de marche à pied et de changement de bras pour le carton, j'arrive enfin au magasin et là, maintenant, à cet instant, je me sens bien.

-Konbawa ! Dis-je aux vendeuses

Des autres « Konbawa » arrivent jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je me dirige vite fait vers les CDS et je cherche mon groupe. Ah ! Le voilà ! Bon alors je prends lui et oh ! super y en a un autre que j'avais pas encore ! Et là je suis plus que super content !

Je sens une mains sur mon épaule

-Duo ?

A suivre

J'adore être sadique enfin, un peu

Kisu à vous qui avez lu ce début de fic

Tsuki-no-Shinigami

Au fait, Quatre n'est pas un salaud (_Killua11 : même s'il y ressemble étrangement…--_)


End file.
